Dragon et Citadelle
by Ichigano
Summary: Qaund le grand Keo part en mission d'infiltration, tout se passe EXACTEMENT comme prévu.


_Cette nouvelle a été présentée à un concours de nouvelles fantastiques, il y a de cela un an. Je l'ai co-écrit avec ma meilleure amie, et elle nous a valu le second prix. Je suis très fier de moi, hein ?  
Je l'ai donc bidouillé, avec l'accord de ma co-auteur et la voici._

**Chapitre 1: De l'art de faire flamber une citadelle**

- Et pourquoi est-ce à moi de ramer d'abord ? ai-je marmonné en secouant ma touffe de cheveux bruns humides d'embruns.  
Evidemment, mon coéquipier s'est bien gardé de répondre, mais il a tout de même tendu la main en direction des rames. Je les lui ai passées avec soulagement et me suis aussitôt recroquevillé, les bras entourant les genoux, en jetant des regards circonspects autour de notre frêle embarcation. J'ai soufflé :  
- On arrive bientôt ?  
Mon mentor a répondu dans un soupir :  
- La prochaine fois que tu me poses la question, je te balance par-dessus bord, compris ?  
Je me suis ratatiné sur place en baissant les yeux. Oh, épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, je sais que c'est ridicule d'avoir peur de l'eau, surtout lorsqu'on est l'agent le plus prometteur de sa promotion comme moi, mais… Je ne vous avais pas dit que j'étais promis à un brillant avenir ? Et pourtant, c'est vrai, je n'invente rien, le grand chef lui-même me l'a dit : « Keo, vous avez toutes les qualités pour devenir un ninja remarquable. » D'accord, elle a ajouté aussitôt : « Mais pour l'heure faites-moi le plaisir d'apprendre à respecter les ordres, sinon… »  
- Keophraste !  
J'ai sursauté. Combien de fois lui ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ? Keo, c'est quand même plus classe !  
- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'écouter quand je te parle ?  
« Une bonne centaine, approximativement. »  
- Tu te souviens de nos objectifs ?  
- Oui, chef. On entre dans la citadelle et on récolte des infos pour le grand chef.  
- Et quelle est la règle numéro un ?  
- On évite de se faire repérer, chef.  
- Bien, je vois que tu es fin prêt. C'est tant mieux, car nous arrivons.  
Il indiquait un point derrière moi et je me suis retourné aussitôt. Elle était encore loin, mais je la distinguais suffisamment pour être impressionné. La citadelle d'Angh'yar…

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour hériter d'un hurluberlu pareil ?"  
Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules et ramai de plus belle. La mer étant très calme, la frêle embarcation avançait à bonne allure. Ce n'est pas que je sois déçu par Keo, c'est de l'un des plus doués que j'ai eu à entraîner, mais il est si... arrogant ! Arrogant, prétentieux, énervant, avec une prédisposition pour me mettre les nerfs en boule. Le petit genin timide et incapable de prendre une décision est bien loin. Certes, il avait gagné en discipline depuis quelques temps, mais il lui arrivait encore de partir sur un coup de tête dans une direction diamétralement contraire à l'objectif. Il avait de plus un sens de l'orientation quasiment inexistant, une fâcheuse tendance à loucher sur les postérieurs féminins et une aversion prononcée pour l'eau, ce qui est, somme toute, très pratique lorsque l'on opère sur une île.  
L'île en question grandit à vue d'oeil, et je passai les rames à Keo, qui préféra ne pas s'opposer à son mentor, du moins tant qu'il n'avait pas la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Assis au fond de la barque, j'avais une bien meilleure vue sur la citadelle, qui dresse ses tours fières face à la mer.  
Angh'yar…Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé, et encore pour une durée très réduite. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Keo et moi avions été choisis pour accomplir cette mission d'infiltration. Je suis le seul s'étant déjà rendu dans la forteresse, et automatiquement, Keo m'avait été associé. Pour une mission de ce genre, j'étais de loin le plus qualifié. Et de toute façon, un ninja ne refuse pas une mission...  
J'aurais infiniment préféré quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner. Ce n'est pas que je doute de mon élève, c'est juste que j'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un de moins... foufou. Une mission d'infiltration requiert de la discrétion. Or discrétion et Keophraste sont antinomiques.  
J'ai levé les yeux sur les falaises abruptes qui se précisaient peu à peu, surmontées de remparts verticaux dénués de toute faille. La pierre noire affleurant au niveau de la mer était, je le savais, vite remplacée par une terre meuble et riche, rendant l'agriculture insulaire florissante et autorisant à la cité à survivre à plusieurs mois de siège. Les tours grises et blanches s'élançant dans le ciel permettaient une observation et une visibilité quasi-parfaite.  
Tandis que j'observais la forteresse en faisant l'inventaire de ses défenses, un petit museau écailleux sortit du sac posé à mes côtés, suivi par une tête noire. Shoryu, mon jeune dragon, une espèce étrange venue du pays du thé, vint se percher sur mon épaule et me souffla dans l'oreille, à travers la capuche qui me protégeait du vent. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et lui ai gratouillé le ventre. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû l'emmener, il allait me gêner. Mais en même temps, il est si mignon...

Le débarcadère était désert. Nous y avons amarré notre barque et Slogra m'a fait signe de le suivre sur le sentier escarpé. La sente s'insinuait à flanc de coteau entre les blocs rocheux et la montée promettait d'être rude. Pas de quoi toutefois effrayer deux aventuriers intrépides tels que nous ! A côté de la paroi d'entraînement, presque à pic, celle-ci, c'était de la tarte !  
Deux heures plus tard, suant, soufflant, mon mentor m'entraînait dans une anfractuosité pour préparer la suite des événements :  
- Nous sommes presque arrivés à la porte de la citadelle. Maintenant, il s'agit de faire preuve d'ingéniosité et surtout, de discrétion.  
Plein d'enthousiasme et frétillant comme un gardon, je me suis exclamé :  
- Pas de problème, vous pouvez compter sur moi !  
Je me suis aussitôt retrouvé plaqué contre la roche, bâillonné par une main puissante et experte.  
- Tais-toi, imbécile ! J'ai dit : discrétion ! Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de jacasser comme une perruche ? Nous aurons de la chance si personne n'a entendu.  
Malheureusement, le sort était contre nous. Sans raison apparente, deux gardes se sont approchés de notre refuge en marmonnant :  
- C'est rien, Kurt, laisse tomber !  
- Chut ! Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose dans ce coin…  
Slogra m'a lancé un de ces regards noirs dont il a le secret, bien que je ne voie absolument pas en quoi j'étais responsable. Me muselant toujours, il m'a entraîné le long de la paroi sur une étroite corniche surplombant la mer. Soudain, son pied a glissé et il s'est raccroché à une saillie de la roche. Je me suis senti basculer et j'ai fermé les yeux, songeant : « Mourir noyé, quelle triste fin pour un héros ! » Mais le contact aussi inopiné que brutal de mon postérieur avec la pierre m'a bientôt détrompé : nous n'étions pas tombé dans la mer mais dans la paroi. A mes côtés, Slogra avait roulé élégamment sur le sol pour se redresser aussitôt sans une égratignure. Tandis que je me relevais péniblement en tâtant la partie charnue de mon anatomie, il sondait les murs de la cavité où nous avions atterri.  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans un passage secret, vraisemblablement. Reste à savoir où il mène…  
Une vague lueur flottait dans le lointain. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers elle, nous cognant aux rochers dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce que mon coéquipier songe à demander à son dragon de nous éclairer. La bestiole écailleuse a produit une flammèche suffisante pour nous éviter d'autres collisions. Au détour d'un coude du boyau, nous avons émergé dans une cave éclairée par une lucarne. Je m'y suis précipité et, collant mon visage à la vitre crasseuse, j'ai découvert…

Keo écarquilla les yeux. Il avait vraiment dû voir quelque chose de dangereux. Je me suis approché doucement, essayant d'apercevoir l'objet de sa stupeur. Mais mon apprenti me bouchait la vue.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
Il ne bougea pas pendant deux ou trois secondes, puis il se retourna avec un grand sourire.  
"Un chat."  
Je me suis hérissé. J'ai horreur des chats. Ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à attaquer Shoryu, et je ne le supporte pas. Sales bêtes ! J'ai bousculé mon coéquipier un peu brutalement pour jeter un oeil par la lucarne. Un gros matou gris faisait sa toilette sous un rayon de soleil.  
"Et tu m'a arrêté juste pour ça ? Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? On n'a pas l'éternité devant nous, alors on continue."  
J'ai marché rapidement jusqu'au fond de la salle exiguë, où se trouvait une porte usée par le temps. J'ai posé la main à plat sur le bois, tentant de percevoir des présences de l'autre côté. J'ai entrouvert la porte, y jetant un oeil, et pénétré dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne salle de garde, ou bien un entrepôt. Quelques armes rouillées traînaient ça et là, mais pas trace de vie. Il y avait une autre porte, bien mieux entretenue, sur le mur opposé. Je me suis retourné pour contempler mon disciple qui s'insinuait comme il pouvait dans la salle, le plus silencieusement possible.  
"Oups."  
Le choc retentit dans la salle, créant un fracas assourdissant. Autant pour la discrétion.  
"Désolé, je l'avais pas vue. Mais on a pas idée de laisser traîner des haches comme ça !"  
Je vais le tuer.  
"Silence ! Tu es pitoyable ! Bon, je t'explique la marche à suivre. On va se séparer ici. ESSAIE de ne pas faire de bêtises. Va inspecter le Nord de la cité, je prends le Sud. On se retrouve ici dans quatre heures pour faire le point. Compris ?  
-Euh... Oui ! Mais, j'ai juste une question...  
-Vas-y.  
-C'est par où le Nord, d'ici ?  
-Tu sors, tu vas à gauche."  
Shoryu sauta dans mon sac, respirant avec un drôle de bruit.

J'ai suivi les directives de Slogra, non sans maugréer un peu. J'ai rapidement renoncé à me diriger dans le dédale de ruelles sombres et je me suis laissé guider par mon instinct légendaire. Le nez en l'air, les mains dans les poches, j'ai suivi mes pieds en sifflotant pendant une petite heure. Il faisait beau, mon mentor m'avait ENFIN lâché la bride et son allume-cigare de compagnie ne traînait plus dans mes jambes, bref, la vie était belle. Au détour d'un boyau pavé de granit rose, mon ouïe fine a détecté une rumeur environnante. Massacre, pillage, invasion ? Le cœur battant (d'excitation, je ne suis pas timoré tout de même), j'ai assuré ma prise sur le manche de mon arme. Des hurlements à glacer les sangs m'ont fait hésiter un instant. Après tout, si quelqu'un avait décidé de nous faciliter la tâche, quel besoin avais-je de m'en mêler ? Mais j'ai pensé au grand chef et à la tête qu'elle ferait en me voyant et je me suis redressé, bombant le torse, roulant les épaules. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, le Conseil avait décidé de mener une attaque contre Angh'yar et j'avais été choisi pour la mission préalable d'infiltration. Je devais m'en montrer digne. Dégainant mon arme, j'ai tourné à l'angle de la rue et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec… un cochon. Le porc beuglait comme un goret qu'on égorge. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait : un boucher aux mains rougies de sang brandissait un long coutelas au-dessus de l'animal. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon couteau suisse, pas franchement menaçant en comparaison et j'ai relevé la tête. La place était noire de monde, à croire que tout Angh'yar s'y était donné rendez-vous. J'avais découvert le marché.  
Me faufilant entre les étals, je fus attiré par une échoppe surmontée de la mention « souvenirs ». Une heure plus tard, je repartais la bourse plus légère et les poches remplies de citadelles miniatures en résine, spécialités culinaires et autres boules à neige. Je me souvins quelques minutes plus tard que j'étais en mission confidentielle et que ma famille et mes amis allaient sans doute trouver bizarre que je leur ramène ces quelques babioles et colifichets en rentrant d'un stage de perfectionnement au malaxage de chakra et à la méditation.  
Je réfléchissais à cet épineux problème lorsque mon attention fut distraite par le plus cristallin des rires. Tournant la tête, je pilai net devant cette vision exquise. Une peau de pêche, des yeux noisette, des lèvres cerise, et un corsage laissant entrevoir deux pommes mûres, la fruitière était décidément une belle plante. Me coulant entre les tréteaux, je ne pus résister à la tentation d'engager la conversation.  
- Mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante, vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ? Mon nom est Keo, enfin c'est un surnom destiné aux intimes mais mon petit doigt me dit que nous allons le devenir…  
La belle détourna la tête et fit un signe en direction d'une personne indéterminée dans la foule. Aussitôt, une ombre me masqua le soleil. Une armoire à glace d'au moins deux mètres me barrait la route. La montagne de muscles s'adressa à moi en des termes peu amènes :  
- Alors moustique, on fait des avances à ma copine ?  
- Que nenni, que nenni… loin de moi cette idée…  
Malheureusement pour moi, chez ce genre d'individus, la taille du cerveau est inversement proportionnelle à celle du reste du corps. Ce fut donc couvert d'ecchymoses, dépenaillé, perclus, en un mot lamentable que je repris la route une heure plus tard.  
Il se faisait tard, je résolus donc de me rendre au rendez-vous fixé par mon mentor. Je rentrais bredouille, il me fallait l'avouer mais je comptais broder un peu. Après tout, j'avais déjà découvert où et quel jour se tenait le marché, cela pouvait être utile si on décidait de lâcher au-dessus un filet géant pour emprisonner toute la populace, non ? Non ?  
Hélas, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Sans doute les coups avaient-ils émoussé mon instinct, il faut dire aussi que tous ces boyaux se ressemblaient, en tous cas, lorsque je parvins enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, après être passé une quinzaine de fois devant le même point de repère (une borne où était gravée la mention « Brutus aime Satania »), j'avais un peu de retard. Rien de grave, juste une heure, quoi.

J'avais laissé partir Keo avec un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais qu'il allait me préparer un mauvais coup. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas exprès. Je laissais la salle de garde sur ma droite, et je me dirigeais vers la partie sud de la ville. J'inspectais discrètement les remparts, remarquant les tours de guet fournies en meurtrières et en archers embusqués. Je m'introduisis dans une réserve d'armes mal gardée, et j'examinai les armes. La plupart étaient bien entretenues, affûtées et tranchantes. Shoryu sortit la tête du sac, respirant avec un sifflement bizarre.  
"Rentre Shoryu, tu vas te faire repérer !"  
Je posais mon sac sur le sol, tout en surveillant l'entrée, et tentais de cacher le dragon. Mais il m'échappa, fit quelques pas et s'arrêta net.  
"Aaatcha !"  
Il éternua et cracha une grosse gerbe de feu qui se perdit dans la salle obscure. Shoryu me regarda d'un air penaud.  
"Ah ! Tu passes trop de temps avec Keo, tu fais des bêtises. Tu t'es enrhumé sur le bateau, c'est ça ? Viens mon petit bout, ça va aller..."  
Je le gratouillais entre le oreilles quelques secondes, puis le renfermais dans le sac pour continuer mes recherches, sans apercevoir le brin de paille enflammé derrière moi.  
Au bout de trois heures d'inspection et de recherche, je retournais au point de rendez-vous, attendant de voir ce que mon apprenti avait découvert de son côté...

- KEOPHRASTE ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? Et dans quel état ! Non mais, vraiment, je savais qu'ils avaient fait une erreur en te choisissant, mais là, ton incompétence dépasse les limites de l'imagination !  
Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, je me suis fait le plus petit possible, ce qui n'était pas difficile vu que les coups assenés par l'autre sumo m'avaient déjà fait rapetisser de quelques centimètres. En pure perte hélas, mon mentor se révélant quand il était en colère bien plus redoutable qu'une bonne dizaine de sumos.  
- Alors, raconte-moi au moins ce que tu as glané comme infos !  
Malgré mes efforts de concentration pour me liquéfier sur place, je ne pus me soustraire au regard perçant de Slogra.  
- Et bien, euh… en fait… c'est-à-dire que…J'ai eu un malheureux contretemps.  
- Un… Un contretemps ? Quel genre de contretemps ? Du genre blonde aux yeux bleus, ou bien rousse aux yeux verts ?  
- Mais pas du tout, elle était brune d'abord ! Oups !  
- Keophraste ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire l'andouille ! Un peu de sérieux te ferait du bien de temps en temps ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as RIEN appris sur la cité pendant quatre, non pardon, CINQ heures !  
- Si, bien sûr ! En réalité, je détiens une information capitale : l'emplacement exact du point faible de la citadelle, son cœur économique, son talon d'Achille, son…  
- Abrège ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !  
- Le marché !  
- Le marché ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est tout ce que tu as réussi à… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire du marché ? Shoryu, crame-lui les fesses !  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps de protéger la partie charnue de mon anatomie, le souffle d'une déflagration nous cloua au sol.  
- Keophraste, qu'est-ce qu tu as ENCORE fait ?  
- Rien, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est… c'est lui !  
Apercevant le lézard qui pointait le museau hors du sac, je n'avais eu la présence d'esprit de trouver un meilleur coupable.  
- Lui ! Tu plaisantes, Shoryu est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche !  
Entendant son nom, le dragon releva fièrement la tête et… éternua. Une boule de feu alla enflammer un drap étendu le long d'un tréteau. Shoryu prit son petit air auquel Slogra ne résistait jamais.  
- Mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès !  
- Peut-être, mais regardez le résultat !  
Autour de nous, les habitations prenaient feu l'une après l'autre. Une foule hurlante déboucha d'une rue adjacente et nous n'eûmes que le temps de nous plaquer au mur pour les laisser passer.  
- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Après tout, c'est vous le chef de l'expédition !  
Slogra jeta des regards nerveux aux alentours, cherchant visiblement la meilleure solution à cette difficile énigme.  
- On ramène les informations à la base.  
- Autrement dit, on décampe ?  
- Non voyons, repli stratégique.  
Une poutre en feu s'écrasa à ma gauche, explosant le mur auquel j'étais adossé.  
- Excellente idée ! Qu'attendons-nous ?  
Nous nous faufilâmes dans la salle de garde et, dans le tumulte ambiant, nous réussîmes à récupérer notre embarcation. Une fois au large, je jetais un dernier regard à Angh'yar qui disparaissait sous les flammes :  
- Finalement, on a fait du bon boulot, le grand chef devrait nous féliciter !  
Slogra me lança un regard noir :  
- Rame et tais-toi !

_Et youp-là ! ^^_

J'espère que vous avez appprécié


End file.
